


Of Angels and Death Rays

by icyvanity



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Crime Fighting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icyvanity/pseuds/icyvanity
Summary: “Linus says she’s a hitwoman.”“Linus says that about every woman who intimidates him. Me? Hitwoman. Camille? Hitwoman.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Never posted this, and thought maybe I should in honor of getting a season 3!

Camille’s voice crackled through the earpiece, “Guys, he’s two streets ahead of you on the rooftop.”

Jogging to keep pace with Kirsten, Cameron said, “Roger that.”

“Kirsten filled the Conveyer, right?” asked Linus in his ear.

Kirsten’s wings unfolded and she took off from the pavement without a backward glance. Cursing, Cameron began climbing up the wall of the building.

“ _Right?_ ” Linus demanded.

Kirsten and Cameron had been trailing the man on foot for blocks, sticking to the shadows as he hopped across the rooftops above them. Detective Fisher was standing by with backup, waiting for their call.

Seeing flashes of light on the rooftop, still two stories above him, Cameron started climbing faster. Suddenly there was something pressed to the side of his head.

“Stop right there, big hair,” the man said, pushing the gun harder against Cameron’s temple, “unless you want me to use this death ray on you.”

The guy chuckled and Linus was chanting, “Don’t do it, Cameron!” in his ear.

* * *

 Cameron couldn’t die, for some reason. He had found out he was immortal, more or less, when he was 10 years old, flatlining on the operating table during heart surgery. According to the report, he woke up after they defibrillated him 6 times—a rather high amount, but unsurprising considering his mother was one of the surgeons.

Years later, he got shot—a bullet through the heart that was meant for Kirsten. He died again, waking up in the hospital less than an hour later with a wicked pain in his chest and a vengeful angel asleep in the plastic chair next to his bed. 

* * *

So, sure, if he let go of the building and shattered every bone in his body on the pavement below, he would _die_. He’d be alive again within the hour and already healing, but still would be in a _ton_ of pain.

In pain, but _alive_. Cameron had only heard of death rays in science fiction novels; they seemed to make people really, well, _dead_ , and that wasn’t something he wanted to risk.

So he said, “That’s _Captain_ Big Hair, to you,” and let go of the wall.

Cameron jammed his thumb down on the Conveyer and time went slo-mo. If Kirsten didn’t swoop in to save the day within the next two seconds real time (it’s only a prototype—can’t expect it to last forever), he would go _splat!_ on the ground below.

There was a bright flash of white light on the rooftop above—the physical manifestation of Kirsten’s “death stare”. He heard the flap of wings as she took off from the roof. Kirsten’s powers enabled her to manipulate time, thus moving around in the world at a much faster pace in slo-mo than anyone else.

Her eyes were glowing white beacons as she incapacitated the man who’d tried to kill Cameron. They faded as Kirsten gathered Cameron into her arms from his cozy spot in midair—just in time.

As time sped up, he heard, “—the hell, Cameron!” in his ear, Camille and Linus shouting in unison.

“Did you get him, Kirsten?” Camille demanded weakly.

“I got him,” Kirsten said, touching down on the ground and letting Cameron down from her arms.

“Let him know he’s dead when he steps foot in this lab?”

“Sure.”

“You know my comm still works, right?” Cameron asked.

“Oh, I know,” Camille snarled, “However, I’m not sure your brain does.”

He could hear Linus choking with laughter.

“Linus?” he asked, betrayed.

Still laughing, Linus replied, “Sorry, bro. I’ve got to agree with Camille.”

* * *

Camille and Kirsten had been roommates in college, the former being one of the only people who didn’t scream at the sight of Kirsten’s wings (instead, she’d dared Kirsten to put the dean’s car on the roof). Linus was the first person to reply to Cameron’s ad for an IT guy for Cameron’s lab, where he tested the extent of his abilities and kept an eye on the criminal activity in Los Angeles. The lab now served as the team’s base of operations, where Linus and Camille were stationed.

* * *

“Aw, how sweet…” Camille said, and Cameron decided to tune out the cute talk as he and Kirsten walked to where Detective Fisher waited. When he caught sight of them, he waved his men towards the building.

When Fisher had first seen Kirsten’s wings, sprouting from her back between the straps of her tank top as she lounged in the lab, he gaped like a fish for three minutes straight. Now, he brushed a leaf from her stark white feathers as he began questioning them.

“Death rays?” Fisher demanded, cutting Kirsten’s report short.

“ _Right_?” Cameron said.

“Probably an electromagnetic particle beam,” Linus said in their ears. Kirsten repeated it to Fisher, who whistled.

“Ask Linus to look into it, would you?”

* * *

“I can’t believe you did that,” Kirsten said as they walked towards the lab, located in the basement of Jade Fog, a rather good Chinese restaurant.

“I knew you would catch me,” Cameron replied, knocking their shoulders together.

Sighing, Kirsten said, “I change my mind; I knew you were going to do that.”

Her hand slipped into his as they boarded the secret elevator, the conversation now on Fisher’s new girlfriend.

“Linus says she’s a hitwoman.”

“Linus says that about _every_ woman who intimidates him. Me? Hitwoman. Camille? Hitwoman.”

The elevator doors opened with a ding, and Camille chimed in, “I think she’s a spy, or used to be.”

“You think everyone’s a spy,” Cameron retorted.

Shrugging, Camille said, “True.” Pulling up a blacked out file on her screen, she smirked, “But the facts don’t lie.”

“Marguerite Baptiste. Former CIA, I would guess,” Kirsten surmised, “Well, we need all the help we can get. Los Angeles is crawling with people to fight.”

Linus started laughing, and they all crowded around his screen. He declared, “This is a job for Death Stare and Captain Big Hair!”

On the screen was an article with a grainy picture of them talking to Fisher and the headline, “ _Death Stare and Captain Big Hair: Los Angeles’ Heroes_ ”.

* * *

“I can’t believe that name stuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> [read on tumblr](http://lady-gryffindor.tumblr.com/post/151524766078/of-angels-and-death-rays)
> 
> Okay so I thought I would explain their powers down here in case anyone is confused. I wrote this right after the halloween special, so I was praying for Cameron to come back hence his immortality (go me). Kirsten can fly and she can also alter time (because of her temporal dysplasia, I thought I would incorporate that somehow). The Conveyer is essentially just a device that allows one person to use another person’s powers.


End file.
